Michaela Gilbert
Michaela Gilbert is a character in Season 4 of Destined. Michaela is a Firestarter with incredibly powerful abilities, enough so that Ruby sent bounty hunters after her. History Throughout Destined Season 4 In Oracle's Whisper, Michaela is in Alex's physiology class and receives an F grade on her work. This angers her, and the teacher continues to insult her and rudely informs her that if she can't handle the class then she should drop-out. She becomes so angry that she grabs her temples and a fire erupts on the teacher's desk. She then runs out of the classroom. Later, she walks into the middle of the street and is almost hit by an oncoming car. The driver asks if she's crazy, which angers her, and a fire erupts on the car. Alex also mentions her to Charlotte and states that he needs help with Michaela, however, Charlotte is unable to help him. Alex does research on his own and determines that Michaela is, indeed, a Firestarter. He asks Wyatt and Chris for help, and although reluctant, the brothers agree to help. Jo looks at Michaela's picture and warns the Halliwells to kill her, as killing her could change the future for the better. Wyatt informs her that they don't kill innocents, and the men head out to find Michaela. They arrive just in time to save her from a Bounty Hunter, with whom Michaela ultimately vanquishes with her powers. Later, Alex mentions that she was enrolled in Magic School where she would learn how to control her abilities. In Days of a Past Dark Future, in the year 2061, a now adult Michaela is Evil and the leader of the Firestarters. She assists a now Evil Prue in securing a stone that will resurrect the Terracotta Army. They are surprised when Melinda appears to save the witch guarding the stone, and Michaela demands that Melinda leave or die. Prue commands Michaela to stand down, and she does so with much chagrin. However, moments after Jo arrives, things become tense and Michaela uses her power as a Firestarter to throw a fireball. Melinda pushes Jo out of the way and takes the hit, dying almost instantly. Prue forces Michaela to leave. Back at Prescott Manor, Michaela asks Aisling to make more immortality and anti-aging cream, so that she can look as young and beautiful as Prue. Aisling agrees and quietly leaves the room once Prue enters. An obviously angered Prue confronts Michaela, and Michaela states that her orders from the Source were to kill, and ultimately challenges Prue authority as the Queen of All Evil. As punishment for killing Melinda and disobeying a direct order, Prue crushes Michaela's heart and leaves her body in the room for someone else to deal with. Season 5 :Please see alternate Michaela Gilbert, for detailed information about Michaela in the alternate reality. Personality Professional Life Physical Appearance Michaela has wavy blonde hair that reaches a little past her shoulders. She has green eyes with "flecks of gold" and is of medium height. Name's Meaning Michaela is a feminine given name. It is a feminine form of the Hebrew name Michael, which means "Who is like God". Gilbert is a Norman personal name composed of the Germanic elements gisil 'pledge', 'hostage', 'noble youth' Appearances Season 4 * Oracle's Whisper * Days of a Past Dark Future Notes and Trivia *Hayden Panettiere will play an adult version of Michaela in episode Days of a Past Dark Future; **The reason why Michaela looks younger than she is in 2061, will be explained in Days of a Past Dark Future. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Firestarter